El amor de un demonio
by Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho
Summary: Puede que Ray fuese un demonio en esos momentos o tal vez por siempre, pero, lo único que no cambiaría, serían sus sentimientos por Emma. [Estilo KNY AU]


Lo recuerda claramente. Él sigue recordando el origen de su repentina transformación a lo que era en esos momentos.

Un demonio.

Y es que, él había acompañado a la chica hasta su morada, pues temía que se hiciera daño además de que era muy tarde para que una dama estuviera fuera; no quería ni imaginar lo que le pudiese suceder a su atolondrada amiga por descuido suyo. Sin contar los rumores de que había un demonio rondando por ahí, que devoraba a jóvenes de entre 12 y 14 años.

Así que, como el buen amigo que era, se encargaría de llevarla a salvo. Y fue ahí que, a mitad del camino, el dichoso demonio les atacó para infortunio de ambos; lo bueno fue, que había logrado ahuyentar al demonio y proteger a Emma, quizá tenía algunos rasguños, pero, ella estaba bien.

_Estaba bien y eso era lo que importaba._

Y con el cansancio que tenía, producto de las heridas que tenía, cayó de rodillas frente a ella y posteriormente, al suelo. Emma de inmediato reaccionó y procedió a cargarlo y como pudo, lo puso en su espalda para comenzar -o tratar de- correr al pueblo, a buscar a algún doctor. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que el demonio que les había atacado iba tras ellos.

Tropezó con una de las piedras del camino, cayendo y haciendo que el cuerpo de Ray cayese a unos metros de ella. Como pudo se levantó, yendo a por Ray, sin embargo, el demonio la tomó del pie, tensándola y haciéndola voltear, con miedo.

\- _¡Muévete, Emma! ¡Muévete! ¡MUÉVETE!_

\- Hasta aquí llegaste… - y no terminó de hablar cuando su cabeza le fue arrancada para sorpresa de ambos. Sintió como la jalaba y pegaba a él, gruñendo bastante molesto a aquel demonio, el cual palpaba donde faltaba su cabeza.

\- Ray…

\- … Aquí. – pronunció como pudo en un gruñido, dejándola y abalanzándose contra aquel demonio, atacándolo con arañazos y mordidas, desgarrándolo. Aunque también, recibiendo una que otra herida.

Dejó el cuerpo y fue a por la cabeza, la cual había comenzado a generar lo que eran unos brazos y la tomó entre sus manos, mirándola con profunda ira, para romperla como si de papel se tratase. Salpicándose más de sangre en el proceso.

Y cuando vio cómo el cuerpo y cabeza se desintegraban, se tranquilizó, arrodillándose del cansancio que comenzaba a abordarlo. Aunque se tensó cuando sintió que Emma comenzaba acercarse, alzando la mirada y poniendo una mano al frente, trató de detenerla.

\- No… Acercarse… No.

\- Estás herido Ray, ¡Déjame ayudarte! ¡Por favor!

Él negó con la cabeza, retrocediendo cuando Emma daba un paso para acercarse. Era consciente de su nueva condición, y de lo que era capaz de hacer, también, de lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser. Y lo que menos deseaba, era caer en sus más bajos instintos, el devorarla; y no era de ayuda que ella tuviera algunas heridas, producto de casi ser asesinada por el demonio. Aunque tampoco era muy útil no ser capaz de hablar correctamente, eso sólo lo desesperaba.

\- Sangre… No. – volteó la cabeza a otro lado, cerrando con fuerza la boca, sintiendo como la saliva se le acumulaba en la boca y un poco, se desbordaba de su boca. Emma detuvo sus pasos, analizando sus palabras, intentando descifrar lo que su amigo trataba de decirle.

\- ¿Sangre? – él asintió, sin atreverse a mirarla. Ella miró a su alrededor, para después apuntarse, dubitativa. – Te refieres, ¿A mí?

Él volvió a asentir. Emma miró sus heridas, para después mirar a Ray, quien cerraba con fuerza los ojos y seguía con el rostro volteado a otra parte que no fuese ella.

Emma pasó la manga de su yukata por su rostro y brazos, para luego acercarse a Ray, quien nuevamente gruñó para evitar que se acercase. Aunque eso no fue impedimento para ella, quien con el ceño fruncido se acercó a él y se agachó, limpiando con la manga de su yukata la sangre de su rostro y de paso, la saliva.

Tenía ganas de gritarle lo temeraria y terca que estaba siendo, pero ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos, y a pesar de tener la fuerza suficiente para apartarla, no lo hizo. Pero, aun así, no la miró, no se atrevió a hacerlo.

\- Ray, mírame por favor. – frunció el ceño, negándose. Emma se molestó. - ¡Mírame terco hijo de un ladrillo!

Con un leve gruñido abrió los ojos, los cuales brillaban con la luz de la luna, siendo estos un poco más claros que antes, casi de color lila. Tragó saliva, decidiendo no perderse en ellos.

\- No te voy a dejar, Ray. – dijo primero, mirándolo a los ojos con seriedad. - Estaré contigo y juntos, encontraremos la manera de volverte a hacer humano, lo prometo. – terminó por sonreírle, sorprendiéndolo. Ella lo abrazó. – No me importa si ahora eres un demonio, sigues siendo Ray, el mismo que conocí en antaño. Confío en ti, como tú siempre lo hiciste conmigo.

_Por favor, no me dejes tú a mí._

\- … Emma. – y estaba por corresponder al abrazo, cuando escuchó el sonido de una espada, por lo que reaccionó, empujando a la pelirroja, evitando así, el ser atravesado.

Emma miró impresionada a la persona de haori azul cielo, mientras que Ray solamente gruñía molesto, mostrando sus colmillos.

\- ¡Espera! – se levantó, halando de su haori, haciendo que la persona la mirase sobre su hombro, interrogante. - ¡Él no hizo nada malo! ¡Es mi amigo!

\- ¿Amigo? – miró a donde se suponía estaba Ray, no encontrándolo. Solamente para esquivarlo, notando que, en ese momento, él se la había llevado. Chasqueó la lengua, envainando su espada, siguiéndoles el rastro.

Ray cargaba a Emma, adentrándose al bosque, tratando de perder a su persecutor, solamente para molestarse al escucharlo cerca. Se desvió del camino, ocultándola en lo alto de un árbol, indicándole con la mirada que se quedara ahí; para cuando bajó del árbol, el espadachín ya estaba ahí, a unos metros de él.

\- ¿Por qué te empeñas en esconderla? ¿Acaso planeas comerla después? – preguntó escueto, apuntándolo con la espada, Ray gruñía, enseñando los dientes.

\- ¡Por favor, no lo lastimes! – pidió Emma, tratando de bajar, todo con tal de proteger a Ray de esa persona. Para luego posicionarse al frente de Ray, extendiendo ambos brazos a los lados, mirando entre seria y suplicante al albino. - ¡Él no hizo nada malo! ¡Él me defendió del demonio que iba a atacarme! ¡Es mi amigo!

\- ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso? Él ahora es un demonio, y en cualquier momento podría atacarte y devorarte… Debo matarlo por tu bien y el de los demás.

\- ¡Entonces mátame también! – pidió, para sorpresa de ambos chicos. - ¡Si él debe morir, entonces lo haré yo también!

\- Emma…

\- … ¿Por qué? – no pudo evitar preguntar, confundido. Para luego endurecer su ceño y mirada. - ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en defenderlo! ¿Por qué! ¡Es un demonio, por ende, necesitará con alimentarse de carne humana!

\- ¡Ray se resistió a comerme cuando pudo hacerlo!

\- ¡Eso no quita el hecho de que puede atacar a alguien!

\- ¡Ray nunca hará eso! ¡Yo creo en él!

\- ¡Comprende la gravedad del asunto! ¡Es…!

\- ¡Sé que es peligroso! Pero, ¡Yo le prometí no dejarlo y volverlo a hacer humano! – su semblante se relajó, aunque la seriedad no la abandonó, y pese al miedo que tenía de lo que pudiera pasar, pese al temblor en sus piernas, se mantuvo firme. – Así que, ¡Por favor, no lo mates!

Ella era terca, renuente a dejar que matase a su amigo convertido en demonio. Pero, aun con dudas en su palabra, decidió creer en ella y en el demonio, o amigo, de la pelirroja; terminó por suspirar frustrado, envainando su espada nichirin.

\- … Confiaré en lo que me dices. – le lanzó lo que vendría siendo la mordaza para Ray, algo que Emma atrapó sin mucha dificultad. – Vayan a la montaña Sagiri, y busquen a Smee, díganle que Norman los envió… Y otra cosa, no dejes que los rayos del sol toquen a tu amigo, porque de lo contrario morirá.

Y con esas últimas palabras, se retiró, dejando a ambos solos. Emma dirigió su mirada a la mordaza que tenía en manos, para luego mirar a Ray, quien miró con recelo la mordaza.

\- Sé que no te gusta, y tampoco a mí, pero, si me lo dio, fue por algo, ¿No crees? – se volteó, con la mordaza en mano y a pesar de que Ray no le gustara cargar un trozo de bambú en la boca, tuvo que dejarse ponerlo, ahora teniendo algo que morder a todas horas. – Listo.

Bufó con evidente desagrado, y aunque podía fácilmente quitárselo, optó por no hacerlo. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió como Emma tomaba su mano y con ello, le obligaba a seguirla; no pudo evitar comparar la diferencia de temperaturas entre ella y él, definitivamente, era distinto.

Cuando el sol se puso en lo alto, tuvo que refugiarse de inmediato en una pequeña cueva, escarbando en la tierra, metiéndose en el hoyo, con tal de que ningún rayo de sol lo tocase. En lo que Emma conseguía algo con qué transportarlo, realmente se odió por causarle problemas a Emma; y cuando ella se metió a la cueva y lo vio, solamente le sonrió, apaciguando un poco del dolor que sentía al causarle molestias.

Tuvo que hacerse pequeño, como cuando tenía 5 años, para lograr meterse a la canasta. Se avergonzó un poco cuando Emma lo miró con ternura, no pudiendo evitar proferir un suave gruñido.

Si era sincero, debía admitir que el poder proteger a Emma le hacía sentir bien, aunque, ver la mirada triste de ella y saber lo que había conllevado a su nueva forma, le hacía sentir una punzada ahí, en su lado izquierdo. Pues cuando habían terminado con aquel demonio -entre comillas, porque apenas el sol comenzó a asomarse, él corrió a refugiarse en la canasta además de que, el tal Smee había aparecido-, la mirada que le dedicó Emma, no podía borrarla.

Una combinación entre tristeza y determinación brillaban en sus esmeraldas, produciéndole algo parecido a la melancolía. Incluso recordaba el cómo Emma había ido primeramente a su casa, avisándole a su madre de debía irse, con tal de poder salvarlo.

No supo qué fue lo que pasó, pero intuyó lo que pudo haber pasado. Emma tenía su mejilla izquierda magullada…

Además del grito de su progenitora, regañándola, gritándole por su descuido y por lo que había causado. Más, sin embargo, ella seguía sonriendo.

Incluso cuando ella entrenaba -lo poco que vio, pues se sumió en un profundo sueño de casi dos años- y cuando volvió de la selección a la que fue para poder formar parte de los cazadores de demonios. También en las batallas, gritos y humillaciones…

Recordaba con dolor y enojo el cómo perdió su oreja, las cicatrices que obtuvo… Lo recuerda todo. Incluso el cómo comenzaron sus sentimientos.

Que en un principio eran de amistad, hermandad, que más tarde, en una de las batallas que tuvo con la sexta luna, donde quedó en coma, crecieron. Siempre que arribaba la noche, salía de su caja, e iba a donde ella estaba, junto a otros y se quedaba ahí, a su lado, tomando su mano hasta que amanecía y tenía que retirarse, por más que no lo deseara.

Y cuando despertó, no cupo en mayor felicidad y alivio. Pues pese a que no pudo verla, Anna, una de las encargadas de curar a los heridos en la finca de los búhos, había ido y le había contado con regocijo -juraba que estaba llorando- que Emma había despertado; solamente cuando fue noche, pudo ir a visitarla, encontrándola dormida pero que, ante su toque, abrió los ojos. Si no fuese por la mordaza que siempre llevaba, él realmente estaría sonriendo, con todo y dientes.

Emma le había sonreído y extendido su mano para acariciar su mejilla con afecto, y fue él quién unió su frente con la de ella, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo algunas lágrimas caer de sus ojos.

Ella estaba bien, estaba a salvo, con él… Estaba viva.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió cómo algo suave chocaba contra el trozo de bambú que siempre mordía, mirando con sorpresa el tono escarlata que pintaba las mejillas de la pelirroja, además del brillo nervioso pero anhelante en su mirada esmeralda.

\- L-Lo siento, yo… - y él simplemente la calló, presionando la mordaza contra sus labios, en lo que era el segundo beso indirecto de ambos.

Desde ese día, su relación cambió a de sólo amigos a novios, aunque fue Emma quien le preguntó que, si eran novios, pues si hubiera sido por Ray, se lo hubiera preguntado; con el tiempo, Emma ascendió a pilar, pilar del sol.

Y aunque estaba feliz por ella, no podía evitar sentir esa punzada de celos cuando un chico se acercaba con dobles intenciones o más de lo debido a Emma. En especial, aquel aprendiz suyo, Hayato; el chico era bueno y agradable, además de entusiasta, pero, no le gustaba que siempre quisiera estar a todos lados con Emma y su fanatismo, era algo que comenzaba a fastidiarlo.

Aunque ella se lo recompensaba con pasar tiempo con él, besos y abrazos en la habitación que tenía asignado él, y eso le alegraba, aunque, no podía evitar sentirse mal por querer salir a fuera sin miedo a morir quemado por el sol.

Y es que… Él también ansiaba salir con ella y acompañarla, sin la necesidad de ser transportado por una caja. Quería… Él quería…

\- ¿Ray? – preguntó Emma, cuando él había parado las caricias en su cuerpo, preocupándola al ver cómo sus ojos se perdían en la nada. Él la miró. - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? – se sentó, importándole poco el tener su cuerpo al desnudo. Tomó con ambas manos su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas, sin esa molesta mordaza de por medio. - ¿Algo te tiene preocupado? ¿Estás triste?

El brillo triste en su mirada lila le confirmó su tristeza, y él solamente la tomó entre sus brazos, sentándola en su regazo -todavía cubierto por el hakama- y la abrazó, cuidando de no lastimarla. Quería hablar, decirle tantas cosas, pero, simplemente, no podía.

Su habla era espantosamente mala, por lo que, con el tiempo, tuvo que aprender a hablar por medio de acciones o con una mirada, decirle más o menos lo que pasaba. Y eso que cuando era humano, era realmente inexpresivo desde la pérdida de sus padres y familia.

\- … No debes sentirte triste, no te voy a dejar y todavía, seguiré buscando la forma de devolverte a ser humano, aun no me he rendido. Te lo prometí, ¿Lo recuerdas?

Él asintió en silencio, escondiéndose su rostro en su cuello, permitiéndose consolar por ella. Dejándose llevar por sus gentiles caricias en el cabello, queriendo evitar derramar lágrimas, porque en verdad, confiaba en ella.

Todo este tiempo, lo hizo.

La amó tiernamente, la besó en los labios y cada rincón de su cuerpo, también sus cicatrices, haciéndola suspirar y pronunciar su nombre. Mordió suavemente, pero dejando marca, en su cuello y hombro, dejando evidencia de que él estuvo ahí. Que Emma era suya, como él era de ella.

Emma también lo amó, con fiereza tierna. Divirtiéndose al verla determinada en devolverle el mismo placer que le hizo sentir; le daba ternura, debía admitirlo.

Se posicionó sobre él, preguntándole en silencio si le dejaba continuar, teniendo su consentimiento, deleitándose de lo que significaba ser uno solo. Profiriendo uno que otro gruñido gutural, excitándola más, animándola a seguir y montarlo; la dejó hacer lo que quisiera, pues no deseaba lastimarla si era él, quien tenía el control.

Se sintió exquisito el haber llegado al clímax ambos, juntos, perteneciéndose. Cuando salió de su interior, la limpió -no del todo-, colocándose el hakama, escabulléndose en busca de una tina con agua para limpiarse como era debido; regresando al cuarto, para solamente encontrarla mirando con curiosidad sus dedos, los cuales tenían semen y sangre, y con rapidez dejó la tina cuando vio que se estaba por meter sus dedos a la boca.

\- No.

\- Pero…

\- No.

A regañadientes, se levantó de la cama y se limpió con el trapo húmedo que le tendió, lo mismo hacía él con su cuerpo. Más por higiene que por cualquier cosa.

Ray miró su cama, las cuales ahora estaban sucias. Bueno ahora dormirían en el suelo; haciendo que Emma durmieran encima suyo, con el haori naranja y rojo de ella como manta. Y únicamente despertaron cuando Emma le dijo que debía entrenar con su aprendiz, algo que aceptó sin rechistar.

Buscó la mordaza y se disponía a colocarse, cuando Emma le dio un beso rápido en los labios, yéndose del cuarto, excusándose con que se le estaba haciendo tarde. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente antes de colocarse la mordaza, soltando un suspiro nasal.

Puede que Ray fuese un demonio en esos momentos o tal vez por siempre -aunque eso lo dudaba-, pero, lo único que no cambiaría, serían sus sentimientos por Emma.

De ello, estaba seguro.


End file.
